


Shaping

by Lamachine



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Almost Fluff, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamachine/pseuds/Lamachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'You’re trying what, exactly?' she asked, cheeks flushed with the autumn cold – although she knew very well they reddened with arousal too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaping

**Author's Note:**

> It's all Shadowkira's fault, really.

It was a small miracle every time Root’s key opened Shaw’s door – often, she expected the lock to be changed, the apartment to be emptied of its furniture, and instead she always found it intact and silent, as if complying with her presence. Oddly welcoming.

 

She smiled as she entered, the quiet and darkening evening settling in the loft as she took in the sight of Shaw, burning bright beside the orange glow of the table lamp. She closed the door shut behind her, leaning against the wooden frame even though the knob dug hard in her lower back.

 

Across the room, on the couch, Shaw made no move to welcome her. She lifted her glass of whiskey and took another sip, barely sparing a glance towards the entrance, even though Root noticed the gun carefully placed beside her on the settee. Even the mess of the keys falling on the countertop didn’t spark a reaction, and although the stubbornness wasn’t surprising, it felt different than Shaw’s usual carelessness.

 

Root’s curious eyes roamed Sam’s black tank top and boxers, and she smiled mischievously as soon as she noticed the unnatural bump between Sameen’s thighs.

 

“Are you happy to see me?” she taunted, hands raking against the fabric of her scarf. She was halfway done unbuttoning her coat when Shaw abandoned her whiskey glass long enough to answer.

 

“I’m trying something,” she said with a serious and low voice that only deepened Root’s smirk.

 

She slipped the coat off her shoulders and hung it beside the door, leaning back against the frame as she unzipped her boots. “You’re trying what, exactly?” she asked, cheeks flushed with the autumn cold – although she knew very well they reddened with arousal too.

 

“Positive reinforcement,” Shaw finally stood up, drink still in her hand as she walked up to Root, who struggled to keep her eyes up. She offered Root a sip, smirking. “People use that with dogs all the time.”

 

The hacker’s smile turned into a frown, and she gulped down the rest of the whiskey with a defiant look. “Positive reinforcement?” she repeated, and despite her frustration she still ran her empty hand on Shaw’s side, pulling and fisting at the tank top like an annoyed kid about to throw a fit.

 

“For once you called before coming here,” Sameen explained while her eyes left Root’s for a second, peeking at the bare chest that the few undone buttons of her white blouse dangerously exposed. “So I’m giving you a treat.”

 

Root grimaced. “I’m not a dog.”

 

Shaw ignored her protest, tugging on her clothes to yank her close and kiss her hard. Root’s cold skin warmed up slightly with Sameen’s heat, heightened by the slow burn of the whiskey inside her, which she tasted again on Shaw’s adventurous tongue. The embrace left Root a bit breathless, and she blinked confusedly as Sameen continued talking the second their lips pulled apart. “You barge in here unannounced, night and day,” the low voice groaned, sending waves of warm air against Root’s flushed cheek. Shaw bit on a jawbone lightly, the tip of her teeth caressing more than it hurt. “A girl needs her sleep, Root. Or at least to know if she’ll get any.”

 

At that Root smiled once more, bending down into the embrace so she could place a trail of kisses down Shaw’s neck, lips savouring the skin a bit more every time. The hand that fisted Shaw’s tank top slipped down, hovering over the black boxers but not daring anything other than a quick brush. “And this is?”

 

“Positive reinforcement,” Shaw repeated with a wicked grin before she grabbed Root’s loose hair into a fist, dragging her into another kiss. This time, she stepped backwards slowly as she licked and bit Root’s lips, pulling her along with her while she stumbled towards the couch. When the back of her calves hit the furniture she allowed herself to fall down, although Root didn’t follow.

 

Instead, taking her time, she placed the empty glass of whiskey beside Shaw’s gun on the settee, stretching lazily like a cat before she finally placed both of her knees on each side of Sameen, resting on her lap while she ran a hand through Shaw’s dark hair. She gasped when Sam shifted underneath her, drawing her closer as the hard bump in Shaw’s boxers brushed against her.

 

Her aroused reaction deepened Sameen’s smirk even more, and Root resolved on kissing her again to wipe it away with demanding lips. When Shaw’s tongue entered her mouth she sucked hardly, successfully pulling out the smallest of moans from under her.

 

Despite the distractingly pleasant hum coursing through her body, Shaw’s fingers worked dutifully at undoing the remaining buttons of Root’s blouse. Once she was done she moved slightly, keeping the clothing in place as she explored the bare chest with the side of her thumbs.

 

The gesture somewhat reminded Root of the way Shaw would test the edging of a blade, and it only weakened her usual determination to tease as she pulled off her own blouse. It fell to the floor without a noise and quickly she moved to unclasp her own bra.

 

“Aren’t you eager,” Shaw mocked, stopping her in one swift movement by grabbing both of her wrists into one hand and holding her tight. Even though Root knew she could easily twist her way out of it, she surrendered, enjoying the way Shaw’s warm breath caressed her naked her skin just above the breast. The tip of a tongue swirled slowly there, replacing the invisible touch while Sameen ran her nails down Root’s spine, and the contrast of both touches made Root shiver. She gasped when Shaw unclasped her bra in a quick movement, and frowned at the smirk that had deepened on Sam’s face.

 

“You’re teasing,” she accused and Sameen laughed.

 

“Great deduction skills, _Sam_ ,” she taunted, and Root immediately pulled a hand out of Shaw’s hold to slap her hard.

 

Sam’s cheek was already reddening wildly when Root warned, “don’t call me that,” not for the first time, but Shaw only smiled more.

 

“Because it makes you angry,” Sameen supposed, ignoring Root’s displeasure as she pulled off the bra entirely. “I like angry,” she admitted before she pinched an erect nipple between a thumb and the tip of a finger, and Root bit on her lower lip, closing her eyes as she exhaled deeply. “I prefer you begging even more though.”

 

Root’s eyes opened at that. “I won’t beg,” her eyes sparkled with desire.

 

Shaw smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

 

With a mixture of defiance and lust, Root rocked her hips against Shaw’s lap, pushing the strap-on hard against Sameen’s clit and making her gasp ever so quietly. “Yes, we will,” Root promised before she bent down to kiss her again. Shaw’s warm hands came to erase the bits of autumn’s cold that had stuck on Root’s skin, heating up the muscles of her back before they switched to knead at her breasts.

 

Fingers tangled in Sam’s hair, Root swayed her hips against Shaw, teasing them both. She clutched at the shoulders and managed to pull Sameen close enough to lift the black tank top over Shaw’s head and finally toss it aside, hungry palms licking at the skin while Root sucked on Sameen’s earlobe.

 

When bold fingers pulled on her belt, Root pulled apart, grinning. “Who’s eager now?” she mocked with a low voice.

 

Sameen bit on her neck then, deep enough to leave a mark. “Take off your pants,” she ordered, and Root smiled even more.

 

“You should ask nicely,” she taunted, but Sameen pressed a warm palm between Root’s thighs, teasing Root’s throbbing labia through the fabric of her pants as she bit again, harder this time. She pulled away with a small drop of blood on her lip and Root rapidly licked it off.

 

“Nice enough?” Sameen asked once she was done and Root’s eyes, welled up with water from the pain, agreed wholeheartedly. She pushed herself up, quickly taking off the remaining of her clothes as she stared at Sameen, squirming on the couch to take off her boxers. She licked her lips absently as she took in the sight of a naked Shaw wearing only the harness, black leather on endless dark skin and bit her lower lip in expectation.

 

Sameen smirked. “I take it you do enjoy it,” she teased, and Root dutifully returned to her previous position on her lap, bare knees digging into the fabric of the couch as she pressed herself against Shaw.

 

“Very much,” Root lowered her head to meet Sam’s neck and sucked at the pulse point underneath her jaw. “But I’m not a pet to train,” she argued again, nails raking at the skin on Shaw’s shoulders.

 

“Don’t care what you think, as long as it works,” Sameen replied, bucking her hips to elicit a reaction – Root moaned slightly in the crook of her neck.

 

Root’s lips moved up to meet Shaw’s and she kissed her hungrily, her hands blindly roaming the warm body under hers as she grinded slowly on Sameen’s lap. Shaw’s fingers teased breasts until they ran south, meeting Root’s wet labia and raking nails on the pulsing nerves. Root cried out quietly when a digit roughly pushed into her, moving in and out with a quick, unforgiving rhythm. She bit Shaw’s lips and was rewarded with a second finger, and she hummed her approval in Sam’s ear, sucking at the warm skin and then biting hard, as if patiently molding a work of art.

 

When Root’s arousal threatened to overwhelm her she pulled away, circling the black dildo with two fingers and a thumb. Shaw pulled out from within her, placing a hand over Root’s wrist.

 

“Wait,” she said with a raspy, yet somewhat gentle voice, while her other hand extended towards the settee, grabbing a bottle of lube.

 

Root grinned. “Between the both of us,” she whispered, dragging the tip of her fingers to Sameen’s labia before spreading the wetness around the base of Shaw’s shaft, “I think we can manage.”

 

Sameen’s eyes darkened with lust as she kissed Root again, lips almost bruising, but she pushed the tube inside her hand nonetheless. “Maybe,” she whispered when she pulled apart, “if I wanted to make this short.”

 

Root’s heart missed a beat that she tried to hide by focusing on opening the bottle, but Shaw’s fingers curled up around hers. “Unless that’s not what you want.”

 

There was a tender worry she wasn’t often showed that had nested in Sameen’s eyes, and it silenced Root for a second before she lifted her gaze again to meet Sam’s. “Make it as slow as you want, Shaw,” she started with a low voice, but quickly switched back to teasing, “I won’t beg.”

 

Sameen’s smirk returned as Root spilled the lube on her slender fingers, shifting to sit on one of Shaw’s knee as she spread the transparent liquid on Sam’s shaft. She moved slowly, pulling and pushing on the dildo until Shaw’s eyes were closed, mouth half-opened as her breathing grew shallow. Root’s smile deepened while she watched Shaw’s muscles relaxing and tightening with the short waves of pleasure and she gladly took her time, expectation rolling inside her.

 

When Root set the bottle aside on the settee, Sameen opened her eyes again, almost surprised, but she quickly helped Root return to her position above her, one hand guiding her waist as the other angled the dildo to penetrate her. When Shaw’s strap-on unhurriedly slipped into her, Root’s eyes fluttered close, almost rolling back in their sockets as she enjoyed just how deep she could feel Sameen moving within her. She pressed her forehead against Shaw’s as she started rolling her hips gently, body adjusting to Sam’s presence within her, thrumming with pleasure.

 

One of Shaw’s hands remained on her waist as the other tugged on her hair, pulling her into a kiss, and Root moaned against Sam’s lips when Sameen bucked her hips into her rhythm, driving the shaft deeper into her. She felt Shaw’s quiet hiss and smiled.

 

As they moved together, hands pressed against sweaty skin that lips caressed and teeth bit all the same. Root’s moans filled the evening, growing louder and more desperate every time she tried speeding up the rhythm. Every attempt found Shaw’s warm hands forcing her to slow down, pressing fingers hard enough to bruise, until Root’s muscles felt like they were on fire, so tired and burning as her nerves flared up with pleasure, mouth dried by desperate breaths.

 

Root bit on her lip a few times to keep herself from talking until she finally whispered, “Shaw, I need more.”

 

Underneath her, Sameen bucked hard again as she replied, “I know,” but didn’t change her patient rhythm.

 

“Shaw,” Root moaned again, and although it sounded more demanding, it didn’t trigger a reaction either. She tried biting Shaw’s neck and pulling her hair, twisting her nipple angrily and sucking at her pulse point until it flushed red with blood; nothing worked. Finally, she whispered, “Sameen,” and felt the smallest of shifts in Shaw’s breathing.

 

“Sameen,” she repeated, “I need more,” desperately moving against the strap-on, but Shaw only slowed her down even more, the nails digging into her hips starting to draw little crescents of blood.

 

“You know what I want,” Shaw murmured before she sucked on Root’s breast and the sudden pleasure almost overwhelmed her but Sam stopped before it did.

 

“ _Please_ Sameen,” Root surrendered, “please I need to feel you more.”

 

She could sense Sam’s smirk against her breast, but her closed eyes made it impossible to confirm it was actually there. Shaw’s hands moved from her waist, kneading her ass hard as she encouraged Root to move faster against her, and then continued their way down, the tip of her fingers reaching the side of her labia. Shaw swayed her hips in synch with Root’s while she pulled her labia apart slightly, further exposing Root’s clit and roughly driving her to the edge.

 

Root cried out her name loudly as her nails dug deep into Shaw’s neck and shoulders, and Sameen could feel the tension that left her muscles heating up her own arousal as Root came undone over her, seemingly melting onto her. The movements of her hips slowed down gradually, but Root groaned against Shaw’s shoulder and stubbornly continued to move against her shaft.

 

“Again,” she demanded in a whisper and Sameen smiled. “You didn’t –” Root started, but Shaw had already lifted her up and twisted them both to throw Root down on the couch, and it stole the breath from inside her lungs. Root gasped and frowned as Shaw slipped from within her in the movement, but felt Sameen’s unrelenting fingers caressing her before she pushed the dildo inside her once more. One of Root’s legs came to encircle Shaw’s body, holding her firmly against her while the other found balance against the cold hard floor.

 

“Yes,” Root welcomed her, pushing against Shaw’s ass so that she could feel her deeper within. She then lowered her hands much like Sameen had done for her only a minute before, although instead of spreading her open, she ran a finger up and down the warm pulsing labia.

 

“Fuck Root, don’t tease,” Shaw warned, stopping her movements, and Root smirked. She had every intention of coming again soon, though, and of dragging Shaw along with her this time, so she surrendered almost immediately, but not before she pulled a short groan out of Sam. With one hand strongly tugging on Shaw’s hair, causing pain to flare deliciously across her scalp, Root slipped three merciless fingers in.

 

Sameen still moved slowly inside her, and Root found it hard to steady the rhythm of her fingers in and out of Shaw, wishing it harder and faster than Shaw’s painfully slow movements, but she managed nonetheless. After a few minutes she felt her orgasm building up again, harder than the first one and worried she wouldn’t be able to hold it off.

 

“Root,” Sameen’s voice came to her, raspy and demanding and Root felt her heart clutch as her orgasm hit her too suddenly. She barely heard Shaw coming, only realised it was over when she felt the shaft leaving her spent and exhausted. The slight feeling of emptiness was quickly replaced by Sam’s heated body slipping beside her on the couch and Root moved to the side to give her enough space to join her.

 

They shared a messy kiss, all teeth and tongues, before Root grinned.

 

“What?” Sameen asked, frowning.

 

“Maybe I _should_ do it more often,” she confessed, but confusion was still spread on Shaw’s face. “Calling to let you know I’m in town.”

 

Shaw smirked. “See? It works.”


End file.
